RPG69 Wiki
Welcome to the RPG69 Wiki Ha információt keresel a világról - vagy csak nem emlékszel az utolsó sessionra - itt megtudhatsz (majdnem) mindent! Timeline - a világ főbb eseményei pontokba szedve Sessionök Reboot (RPG XX): * Background briefing * Chapter 1: Prologue * Chapter 2: The Luck o' the Dwarves * Chapter 3: If At First You Don't Succeed... * Chapter 4: ...Make a Deal with the Devil! * Chapter 5: The Flight of the Inconstant Season 5: The Prophecy * Season 5 Előzmények * Episode 1 - A Cold Welcome * Episode 2 - The Belly of The Beast * Episode 3 - Wrath of an Elder God * Episode 4 - Danger Zone * Episode 5 - The Flightless Phoenix * Episode 6 - A Web of Lies * Episode 7 - Arnolf. In the lounge. With a crossbow. * Episode 8 - Another One Bites the Dust * Episode 9 - All Of This Has Happened Before... * Episode 10 - Hunter. Predator. Prey. * Episode 11 - At Crossroads * Episode 12 - The Redshirts * Episode 13 - Command and Conquer * Episode 14 - A Curious Invitiation * Episode 15 - Checkmate * Episode 16 - A Long Way Down * Episode 17 - The Tiger of the North * Episode 18 - The Dragon's Path * Episode 19 - End of the Line * Episode 20 - Citadel Down * Episode 21 - A Prophecy Fulfilled Season 4: The Heist of the Century ''' * Season 4 Előzmények * Episode 1 - Old But Not Obsolete * Episode 2 - From the North with Love * Episode 3 - The Beast of Pirate's Bay * Episode 4 - Spectre * Episode 5 - A Wedding to Die for * Episode 6 - The House of (Tiny) Horror * Episode 7 - Fire in the Hole * Episode 8 - The Heist of the Century I: Out of the Furnace... * Episode 9 - The Heist of the Century II: ...and into the Fire * One-Off III - The Chosen Twins * One-Off IV - Peasants and Kings * One-Off V - Phoenix '''Season 3: The Rise and Fall of Sir Eron Danien * Episode 1 - Old Friends and New Enemies * Episode 2 - Breaking Bad // The Phantom of the Opera * Episode 3 - Saving Little Ryan * Episode 4 - This is War * Episode 5 - Raid on the Shadow Tower * Episode 6 - The Final Countdown * Episode 7 - A King, a Prince, a Queenslayer * Episode 8 - Everybody Wants To Rule The World * Episode 9 - A Crown of Gold, a Crown of Stone and a Crown of Blood * Episode 10 - A Tale of Two Sieges * Episode 11 - Brothers in Arms * Episode 12 - Reborn * One-Off I - Garrett's Angels * One-Off II - Grand Theft Kenway Season 2: Green Amidst Black(összefoglaló) Season 1: Stall (összefoglaló) [[A Tavaszi Háború (summary)|'A Tavaszi Háború (összefoglaló)']] Karakterek * NPC * PC Fő helyszínek * Rhea, a kontinens * Az Északi Kontinens * Városok * Épületek Latest activity Guardian of the Bank.jpg Escaping Phoenix.jpg Ss.jpg Ferenc.jpg Rpg305.jpg Vérpatak.jpg Citadel.jpg Hollófészek - interior.jpg Rambaldi prófécia.png Category:Browse